


Dancing princess

by Karma (thecrazyanimegirl)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazyanimegirl/pseuds/Karma
Summary: Just a short fluff with reader and Syaoran. Reader is a princess and Syaoran is her bodyguard.I wrote this as a tumblr request for an anon.





	1. Chapter 1

The droplets of water glistened in the fading sunlight as they flew through the air when my feet hit the surface of the otherwise still lake. My legs moved fluently, with perfect precision. Completely focused on maintaining the magic that kept me from falling into the clear waters, I danced to the unheard music. The notes I followed existed only in my head, but I was so absorbed in the feeling of the warm air around me and the coldness from the water below that I didn’t really care about that. I swirled, my dress spread elegantly around me, following my movements, the fabric tickling my legs. The more I danced, the less I had to concentrate on the magic and the more I enjoyed myself. The breeze played with my hair, making it sway around my head.

Suddenly I felt a presence watching me. Still spinning, I subtly looked around. Was it just my imagination?

A movement on the shore made me stop in my tracks, almost losing my balance.

“Syaoran, is that you?” I asked, knowing that his stealth steps are the only ones I wouldn’t notice.

Then I saw him. Pictures from his mind overflow mine. It happens sometimes when I practice magic for a long time.

_His love looked so otherworldly, a small smile blessing her lips, head held high and immaculate posture, that he stopped in his tracks. With her feet barely touching the water, she looked as if she was flying._

I love seeing and feeling what he does. Descriptions of what he sees are different from mine and yet still the same.

Most of all, I love how he sees me. I feel really special when he’s looking at me, even though I always became too embarrassed and blush like a tomato.

“It’s getting dark, Princess. You should go back to the castle.”

“I haven’t even noticed”, I smile awkwardly.

“Have you read my mind again?”

“I told you it is not reading your mind, it’s just a form of empathy. And what makes you think I have?” I pout.

“You are really red”, he smiles at me.

“N-o, I’m not”, I turn around to hide myself.

“You are really cute”, I haven’t even noticed he moved until his hands wrapped around me.

He is real ninja and that will give me a heart attack one day.

“Why are you saying that? I will only get more flushed”, I scold him.

“Use your powers and you’ll know”, he whispers.

I listen to him and try entering his mind again. There I see myself in a way he sees me. The only way to describe that is to say it is the same way I see him.

_Perfect._


	2. To protect

“Why isn’t Syaoran back yet?” I nervously pass around the throne room.

“Princess!” one guard runs towards me in a hurry.

“What is it?” I clench my fists. _Syaoran, you are alright, right?_

I know I sent him in the middle of the battlefield and I have no right to be so worried about him, but he is the best fighter, I had to… The battle with the neighboring nation now lasted for several months and waiting for Syaoran to come back is excruciating.

“Other side is asking for negotiations!”

“Negotiations?” That makes no sense!

“Yes, Princess! The prince is here tasking to talk to you.”

Prince has come personally? This is weird… I wish Syaoran was here.

“Let them in”, I say trying not to show any emotion.

“Yes, Princess!”

The doors burst open and I try to collect myself as best as I can as they enter. A flamboyant looking man leads his entourage inside, abruptly stopping in front of me.

Does he not know how to enter like a normal person? He came in so fast he wasn’t even properly announced.

A soft cough breaks the silence. “Here comes His Majesty’s successor, The First Prince of the great kingdom of…”

“That doesn’t matter, we know who I am”, Prince dismisses his announcement with a hand.

Really? I roll my eyes and feel pity for the announcer.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my Prince”, I bow politely. “Hope your travels were agreeable.”

“If it wasn’t a war zone out there, it would have been. Maybe you should surrender”, he huffs as if the misery of my country annoys him.

Is he for real?

“I see you are quite fond of jokes”, my laugh is stiff.  I should see what he’s thinking.

_It’s not a joke. You’ll see when you die tonight and the kingdom falls into my hands._

He smiles at me.

He is an idiot, a big idiot. I can’t believe this.

“We’ll show you to your rooms and in the meantime the venue for the negotiations will be prepared”, I say politely, pretending I don’t know what he’s plotting.

I show them out of the room. As the door close behind them, I sigh. Better get ready, I guess. I turn to my two trustworthy bodyguards, as people scatter to get everything prepared.

“I need you to do something for me.”

…

The prince and some of his men sat down at the table while some remained standing, mainly servants and soldiers. My side of the table mirrored his and I tried to continue the strained conversation of cease fire and at least some kind of a peace treaty, but it was obvious he is stalling and that he is utterly uninterested.

“Maybe we should continue tomorrow. My men are tired from the journey”, he waved his hand.

I sigh. “Fine. Tomorrow it is then”, I get up and watch them leave.

“Is everything ready?” the words are directed to the bodyguards beside me.

“Yes, Princess.”

Satisfied with the response I head towards my room. The night has already fallen and the corridors are dark. I sit down at my desk and turn the candle on, pretending to be engrossed in some files on my desk, but after some time I feel a slight movement of a shadow near me.

Something shiny captures the light of the moon as it speeds across the room. In a second, an arrow pierces the wall. And the princess head. The body slumps down, but there is no sound as it hits the desk.

The shadow pauses, not sure what is going on. The body slowly disappears in front of them.

I remove the illusion spell and I appear before my assassinator. Alongside me is my bodyguard. The figure tries to back up and blend with the shadows once again, but bodyguard moves swiftly and is already behind them, locking them in place.

“Take them away”, I order and he takes the criminal outside. It doesn’t take long, but there is already a commotion in the corridor, it swarms with Princes aids and maids. Behind them, I also see his shocked face.

“Are you disappointed? I know a much better ninja than this one”, I think of Syaoran proudly.

“It’s good thing I didn’t bring only one”, he snickered. “Attack!”

Everything is enveloped by silence as he waits for his fighters. But they don’t come.

“Waiting for the backup? My other bodyguard already took care of them.”

His face turns grim and somewhat desperate.

“Then I’ll take care of you myself!” He rushes towards me with a sword in his hand.

Before I could do anything, the attack is stopped by a ninja I know all too well.

“Syaoran!”

“I won’t let you touch the princess!” His kunai blocks the prince’s blade and throws it from his grip. The sword clatters on the floor and the prince staggers back.

Now that he’s here, I’m not afraid of anything.

“Now that you’re out of options, what will you do?” I mock him.

“You!” His face is so distorted with rage that he doesn’t look like himself anymore.

“Syaoran, what are you doing here?”

“I heard there will be an assassination attempt at you, so I hurried back. I came back in the middle of your meeting”, he turned towards the prince. “Your king didn’t order these negotiations, what will he do if he finds out about this?”

The prince shrinks back even more, obviously, painfully aware of his situation.

“If that’s the case, then you’re of no worth to me. I think it’s best for you to gather your men and leave immediately”, I smile slightly happy about his situation.

“We can’t just let him leave! I can’t. He tried to harm you”, Syaoran’s hands are in fists.

“Rouge prince’s actions cannot have an effect on the war. It’s better for us if he just vanishes”, I explain. “Still…” Syaoran is obviously not completely satisfied with my answer.

The prince decides that the best course of action for him is that he flees and he runs down the hallway, vanishing out of sight.

“Never mind that, why didn’t you tell me you were here all this time?” I pout looking at him.

“You were doing so great and I was so proud that I didn’t want to interrupt your plan”, he smiles at me widely.

“And here I was missing you”, I mutter quietly.

“I missed you too.”

Ah. He heard me. I blush.

“Don’t think you’re out of the woods just yet”, I pout again, disappearing in my room, the openness of the hallway making me self-conscious of my bashfulness.

He manages to come into my room before the door closes.

“What do you think you’re doing, coming into my room at night?”

“It’s my duty to protect you. I need to be with you, always”, he says innocently.

“I can protect myself.”

“But then I wouldn’t know if you are alright. You were just attacked. Please let me stay”, he begs and I can hear the honesty in his words.

I blush even harder, but he is unfazed with what he’s saying.

I sit on the edge of my bed, crossing my legs. “You do understand what you’re saying? You want to stay in my room, with me, all night?”

“I-I-“ He finally blushes and stutters. “I didn’t mean it like that at all; I just want to protect you, Princess.”

I get up and get close to him, putting my arms around his neck. “And how am I supposed to sleep with someone watching me”, I purr seductively.

“I-I- ummm…” His cheeks are now crimson.

“You have to sleep too. On the bed. With me”, I whisper and smile. “You’re so fun to watch”, I look at his now crimson face and giggle. “I’m just kidding.”

I release him and head to bed.

A few moments before I reach the bed, I’m suddenly yanked back and pulled into a tight hug. His lips meet mine in a tender kiss. Just a moment longer and the warmth of his lips is gone.

“Syaoran”, I gasp and refuse to let him go. This time I kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess”, his lips refuse to leave mine.


End file.
